The Remaining Enemy
by Spectrobes Princess
Summary: When the Titans took down The Brotherhood of Evil, they thought they were done with the villains once and for all. As it turns out, they were wrong. But what happens when the person who set them free isn't as guilty as they think? Now the Titans must discover the true identity of their remaining enemy, but as they'll soon discover, the truth can be more painful than any mystery.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a cool spring night when it happened. The sun had set mere hours ago, and there was a steady breeze in the air. The sound of chirping crickets just barely covered the footsteps of a stranger lurking in the dark.

This stranger had thought out his plan much more than any other villain would have, and with good reason too. If he made just one mistake, his entire plan could be in jeopardy. He just couldn't risk it; not with the man who sent him to please. This second stranger had been very clear with their instructions, and the first just couldn't mess them up.

The Brotherhood of Evil had been defeated, along with most of the other foes of the Titans. All that remained was their frozen forms, lingering inside the rusty old warehouse. For some, this place was off limits, untouchable among many other things. However, there are always people who wish to change the limits. And the stranger was one of them.

He picked the lock quickly before slipping in, careful not to make a sound. For a former villain base, there was exceptionally low security. Once would think the place would be constantly guarded, but there wasn't a person to be seen. He crept down the halls as quickly as possible, turning corridors as if he knew the place by heart, which he probably did. Finally, he reached the place where the villains were captured.

Without a second thought, Val Yor pulled the lever, thus unfreezing the villains.


	2. Just a Normal Day

9/28/14

Chapter 1: Just a Normal Day

Inside of my closet there is a door. A door that leads to a hidden room that only Robin and I know about. Robin because he built the tower, and me because, well, it's my room. Not like Robin would ever go in there though. It may be a small room, no bigger than the closet itself, but it's my fortress, the place I go when Starfire is being too obnoxious and Beast Boy is acting more immature than usual. Sometimes, I just need a break from it all.

As you can probably guess, today is just one of those days. Crime rates have dropped to an all-time low, so we've been shut in the tower for a couple days now. Sure, I could go out and maybe get a social life, but what's the point? Everyone's scared of me as it is. Besides, what if I miss a rare opportunity to catch a criminal when I'm busy doing what? Hanging out with friends? I'm part demon, I don't have friends. Except for Robin and Starfire, of course. And Cyborg, I guess. I suppose Terra was okay while she lasted. Beast Boy can be bearable at times, but our personalities clash too much.

"Raven! I know you're in here!" A voice yells.

Of all the days Robin could've chosen to bother me…

"Go away!" I yell back. Unlike _some people_ Robin knows how to take a hint. I finally release a breath I didn't know I was holding when I hear him walk away. I lean my back against the wall and close my eyes, allowing myself to relax. My mind wanders back to the thought of getting out sometime, but I quickly brush it away. _I'm needed here_, I remind myself sternly. What would they ever do without me?

I feel myself drifting off to sleep when an alarm goes off. I get up and stretch lazily before opening the doors. I notice one of my books on the floor, which is odd considering that I always put them back. I pick it up curiously, nearly dropping it when I read the title. The Gem. What kind of a sick joke is this? Never mind, I'll just deal with this later. I set the book on my bed and run to the common room, where only Cyborg remains.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Just another bored teenager," Cyborg sighs. "Rob and Star can handle it."

"And Beast Boy?" I ask.

"Right here!" Beast Boy says, jumping out of his hiding place. My bet is the potted plant, but that's not important right now.

"Super," I grumble. "If anyone needs me I'll be in my room."

I'm only a couple steps away when the alarm beeps again. I slowly turn around, not expecting Cyborg's next words.

"How did the Hive Five get here?"

…**..**

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I've had this written for a couple days now but I kept forgetting to post it. Oops.**

**Before anyone asks about pairings, I'm just going to point out that romance is not the focus of this story. With that being said, the only pairing that will (for sure) make an appearance is RobStar. Please don't hate me for this, but I don't exactly ship BBRae *nervous laugh***

**As always, any comments are appreciated.**

**Quote of the day!**

"_What do you want me to do, dress in drag and do the hula?" _–The Lion King, Timon

**May the odds be ever in your favor,**

**Spectrobes Princess**


	3. Doomed

10/5/14

Chapter 2: Doomed

"I just don't understand," Robin says. "I thought the HIVE was gone forever."

"Maybe they escaped, like Doctor Light," I suggest as the phone buzzes. "I'll get it."

I pick it up without looking at the number. "Hello?"

"Raven?"

"Oh, it's _you _again. Let me guess, you want to talk to Beast Boy?" I sigh.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to Robin."

"Yeah, no, he's kind of in the middle of something. I can have him call you back though."

"It's really important."

"So is this."

Pause.

"I guess the HIVE can wait then. Robin?"

Robin takes the phone from me. "Hello? Geo-Force? What's wrong?"

"If you need me, I'll be reading a book," I say, starting to float away to my room.

"Just a minute Raven. Yeah, I'm listening."

_Not to me_, I think. I stay put anyways, just in case. Robin talks to Geo-Force for a few more minutes before finally hanging up.

"Help me get the team, we're going to Markovia."

….

"Markovia? Dude, do you have any idea how far away that is!" Beast Boy whines.

"Does it look like I care?" I ask.

"Um, no, but you should!"

"Riiiight. Look, I need to help Starfire pack Silkie's things. Mas and Menos should be here any minute to get him."

"Stop being so emotionless. It's farther away than Tokyo was!"

"Then I'd suggest getting a smaller soda," I say as I walk out. "Starfire! Where's Silkie?"

"I believe he was in the kitchen. Thank you so much Raven for helping me-"

"It's my pleasure," I say, effectively cutting off her chatter. I fly over to the kitchen and begin searching for the little silk-worm.

"So do you have _any_ idea why Geo-Force wants us to go to Markovia?" Cyborg asks.

"Not in the least," I say. I think for a second before adding. "Don't worry about it though. What could possibly go wrong?"

Suddenly, it occurs to me that every time someone says that, something _does _go wrong.

Consider the Teen Titans officially doomed.

…**..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything else I may mention.**

**Sorry if anyone seems OOC. It's been awhile since I've written the Titans. I've mostly been in the Hunger Games fandom as of late. I really should get back into this one. **

**Quote of the day!**

"_The word I'm looking for I can't say because there are preschool toys around."_ –Toy Story, Woody

**May the odds be ever in your favor,**

**Spectrobes Princess**


	4. Markovia

10/13/14

Chapter 3: Markovia

POV switch

Markovia is relatively peaceful, compared to other places I've been to. It's your stereotypical fairy-tale kingdom if you ask me. I couldn't've picked a better place to take a break, right?

What's that? I'm wrong? Tell me how I'm wrong! Oh wait, it's because my boss _lied_, isn't it!

_Cheshire gets a vacation_, he said. _She won't have to make any assassinations for another month,_ he said!

I let out a frustrated sigh and delete another of my emails. Mostly junk, but I have a couple fanfiction updates worth reading. Admittedly, most of those are junk too. So I guess I'm deleting and reading junk. Wonderful.

"You seem angry about something," the man sitting next to me says.

"Well you seem depressed," I shoot back.

"What brings you here?" He asks, ignoring my previous comment.

"My job," I say bitterly. I then realize I've probably said too much and shut my mouth.

"Oh. I'm Brion," he says. I look up from my phone in agitation. This guy really doesn't get the hint, does he?

"That's nice," I say before looking back at my fic.

"And you are…" he asks.

"Anna. And the funky looking guy with the antlers is Sven," I say sarcastically. What? He sounded just like Olaf when he said that! I _had_ to!

"Ha, very funny," he says. "No really, what's your name?"

"Oh, um… Alice," I lie. In a way, it's not too far from the truth.

"Explains the Cheshire cat shirt," he laughs. I shrug and keep reading. Yes, it was a stupid move on my behalf to wear a shirt that obviously gives me away, but I really don't care. It's a cute shirt and I know how to cover my tracks well enough that they'll never know it was me.

Suddenly, a group of five or so people makes an appearance. I pop in my earbuds and pretend to be immersed in my story.

"Hey guys! I didn't think you would make it!" Brion says.

"Happy to help," a dark voice says, almost sarcastically. I look up out of the corner of my eyes. Just like it is with me, it's painfully obvious who they are. The Teen Titans. I fidget nervously in my seat and wait for them to leave.

And they do. Very quickly, come to think of it. I take out my earbuds, which weren't even plugged in, and slip them in my pocket. I quickly dial the number I know by heart, making sure to disguise my number. If I ever decide to quit, I don't want anyone to know my number. It's weird, how trusting my bosses are.

"Hello?"

"I told you not to bother me when you're on a job, Jade."

"Sorry," I say sheepishly.

"Are you stalling again?"

"What? No, never!"

"You're testing my patience."

I take a deep breath. "We have a problem."

"A… problem?"

"Yes well…"

"Then eliminate it."

"Sir, I don't think you understand. I can't," I stutter.

"What do you mean you can't. Jade, you're on a mission. You must do whatever it takes, or I'll send a different assassin. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," I cringe.

…**..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything else I may mention**

**Now that Cheshire's been thrown into the mix, I have a better idea on where I want this story to go. That wasn't the original plan, but now that I've added her to the story it's like the whole plot instantly popped in my head. **

**I might not be posting as much in November due to NaNoWriMo and Judgment House, so bear with me. (if you don't know what either of those are, just look them up. The internet will explain it a lot better than I ever could :/)**

**In addition to that, I'm trying to write the November updates ahead of time, so I might not be posting as much **_**this month**_** either. **

**Anyways, here's the quote of the day!**

"_Hey look! Agent Puppy is wearing pants!"_ –T.U.F.F Puppy, Keswick

**It makes sense in context…**

**May the odds be ever in your favor,**

**Spectrobes Princess**


	5. The Suspect

10/19/14

Chapter 4: The Suspect

POV SWITCH

"So what's the problem?" Robin asks.

"Well," Geo-Force begins, pressing buttons on a remote. A bunch of confusing graphs and charts show up on the giant screen behind him. I don't bother trying to understand them. "You know how you asked me and Ravager to keep an eye on the villains? It seems they're… um… gone."

"Gone?" Starfire asks.

"Yeah, they just disappeared. I tried to look at the security cams, but apparently someone broke them. I thought that, you know, maybe Cyborg could look at them?"

"I'll see what I can do," Cyborg says. "But-"

"You probably can't do anything? Yeah, I warned him," Ravager says while walking into the room.

"He can try," Raven says.

"Right, but I was just saying you guys are busy," Ravager says with a shrug. She walks over to the screen and takes the remote from Geo-Force.

"Hey!"

"Just a minute… okay, here!"

"What? The old library?" I ask.

"How do you have cameras there?" Robin asks.

"We have cameras everywhere. Creepy, right?" Geo-Force laughs.

"That's one word for it," Raven deadpans.

"But we didn't have _them_ there until recently," Ravager points out. "We only had them put up because…"

"What are you doing Brion! It better not be any more of that hero stuff!" A voice sneers.

"Ugh, it's my dad again," Geo-Force groans.

"Sounds horrendous," Raven says.

"Oh tell us about it," Ravager says, shaking her head.

"Just doing my homework!" Geo-Force yells.

"That's better!"

Geo-Force sighs. "Tells you how much he knows his own son. I graduated high school two years ago."

"Geo-Force, is your father not the king? You must have at least some respect for him," Starfire points out.

"Nah, he's a lousy king," Geo-Force says. "I end up doing his job half the time."

"And the other half we end up supervising him," Ravager points out.

"As you were saying," Cyborg says.

"Right. Well, remember when you got that report a couple months ago that the old library was glowing and stuff? We had Kid Flash put up cameras and look what we found," Ravager says before the screen shifts to a video.

At first it seems normal, but then there's a flash of light. A hooded figure appears before disappearing again.

"My bets that we're looking at our suspect right there," Geo-Force says.

"Hey Raven, that looked like you," I point out.

All is silent for a moment.

"I need some alone time," Raven mutters before flying off. Everyone then proceeds to glare at me.

"What? What did I say?"

…**..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything else I may mention **

**Quote of the day!**

"_I didn't even know that was a word!"_ –my sister

**May the odds be ever in your favor,**

**Spectrobes Princess**


	6. A walk gone wrong

10/25/14

Chapter 5: A walk gone wrong

POV SWITCH

I don't get what's up with Raven. I mean, acting weird is normal for her, but this is beyond weird. What _exactly _bugged Raven about Beast Boy's question? Maybe it wasn't anything, but I still feel like I need to figure it out.

Ultimately, I decided to take a walk to clear my head. I know, it sounds really, really stupid, but so are most of the other decisions I've made in my life. I can think of a couple good ones, such as teaming up with Ravager, but other than that I don't think I've did _anything _right.

I take a seat on the bench next to a pond and use my powers to pick up a stone. Without giving it any thought, I throw it to the water. It skips along the surface a couple times before sinking to the bottom. I take another stone and repeat the process. This always seemed to help my sister, but until she left it didn't really help me. I think the only reason it does now is because it helps me feel closer to Terra.

That's when I hear footsteps. I turn around to see a man dressed in a ridiculous uniform. Okay, I don't need to worry then. It's probably some new Titan I have yet to meet. Oh wait, he has a gun, I'd better _RUN!_

I duck to the ground, narrowly dodging the bullet.

"Missed me!" I laugh, jumping onto a rock.

I make the rock float into the air and circle around him teasingly. This, unfortunately, only makes him angrier. He starts to rapidly fire bullets at me, but I dodge every one of them. However, my rock does not. It crumbles in midair as I fall to the ground. I let out a groan of pain before looking straight into the eyes of my attacker.

"What do you want from me?" I ask. He doesn't answer. Not that he had time to, anyways, because the next thing either of us sees is him getting tackled to the ground by a _teenage girl_.

"I thought we had to have_ orders_ before taking out family," she growls.

"Well, um… Jade? What are you doing here?" he asks in a genuinely surprised tone.

"Oh, they didn't tell you? My break is about as dead as you are Kruen! _I _got this job first and_ I_ will be the one to finish it! So you can tell stupid-face Al Ghul that if I see any more of his stupid-face agents I will maim him! You got that buster?" She hisses. He nods his head in fear as she unpins him. He stands up and starts trembling. "Now get out of my sight."

"Yes mam," He gulps before running off.

"Hah," the girl, Jade I think, says in a bored tone. "He screams like a little girl."

"Wait a minute, aren't you that emo little girl from the bus stop?" I ask.

"Oh, um… I don't know who you're talking about!" She sniffs.

"Yes you do, that's your phone on the ground!" I say.

"Maybe we both have the same case then. What's it to you if we do?" she says, picking up the phone.

"I'm pretty sure you're the only person in Markovia with a District 7 phone case," I scoff. "Wait, you're an assassin? You're just a kid!"

"I'm 15," she snaps.

"You're only proving my point. How did you get caught up with those guys anyways?"

"None of your business."

I frown as she suddenly disappears, leaving only an insanely creepy smile.

"Oh, so _that's_ why you had a Cheshire Cat shirt!" I smirk.

"Shut up!"

…**..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything else I may mention.**

**Thank you gable67 for following and favoriting.**

**As you can tell, even though I've never read the comics I like to throw characters from them in my fics. But honestly, name 10 Teen Titans authors who **_**don't**_** do that. And yes, Batman counts. **

**Sorry for not updating yesterday like I was supposed to. I was busy and my cats chose **_**yesterday**_** of all days to be little attention hogs (and for all of you dog people, when a cat decides they want attention **_**nothing**_** will get accomplished until they get it. At all).**

**Quote of the day!**

"_You are a strangely dislikable person… but you do have your virtues."_ –Catching Fire, Haymitch Abernathy

**May the odds be ever in your favor,**

**Spectrobes Princess**


	7. The List

10/30/14

Chapter 6: The List

POV SWITCH

I can't believe this is happening. Why, out of all the people it could be, does it have to be an Azarathian? I sigh and flip to a fresh page of my notebook. I click my mechanical pencil a couple of times and grab it with my powers. At the top of the page, I write the word "Suspects" in capital letters. Underneath it, I write the name of every Azarathian I can think of, as painful as it is.

-Crow

-Azar

-Jarred

-Jacob

-Trigon (?)

-Jesse

-Arella

I pause to stare at the list in disbelief. Did I really write Arella? How could I? Why would I even think about her being a suspect? It just doesn't make sense.

Then again, neither do most things.

…...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything else I may mention.**

**I'm baaaaaack! Sorry for the delay, I've literally spent the past two days finishing this story. That's right, even though a few days ago I had no idea where to take this story, its finished now! I have to admit, the ending is a little rushed, but it's the best I can do for now. I may go back and rewrite this story sometime, who knows. Anyways, if you don't count the prologue and the epilogue, it's 11 chapters long. Short, I know. **

**So yeah, what I'm saying is that the rest of this story will be posted by the end of November. **

**Oh, by the way, sorry that this chapter is so short. There **_**was **_**more to it, but I decided to cut it out because it just didn't fit, if you know what I mean. **

**Quote of the day!**

"_When life gives you a lemon, just have some more root beer!" _–VeggieTales

**May the odds be ever in your favor,**

**Spectrobes Princess**


	8. A Clue

11/6/14

Chapter 7: A Clue

General POV, switch to past tense

Geo-Force leisurely walked back to the castle, feeling strangely uneasy. He checked his watch for the time (10 pm) and looked up at the sky. Sure enough, the sky was speckled with stars. A frown etched itself onto his face. He needed to go home, and fast. Ravager and the Titans would be worried about him, maybe King Viktor too. It was a long shot, but at least there was a chance. Geo-Force didn't know. It was hard to tell with that man.

He continued on the worn path for a while until he heard a noise. For a moment, he thought it might've been the man who tried to kill him. His heart skipped a beat before he realized that it wasn't likely. Jade had scared the crap out of him. He wasn't likely to return, but it did create another possibility. Maybe it was Jade again? No, he doubted he'd ever see her again. She was obviously there on a mission, and he didn't want to get in _her _way.

"Hello?" he asked. Geo-Force knew it wasn't a wise decision, but when was he ever known for making those?

A nearby bush rustled. He paused to look at it for a moment before cautiously approaching it. A squirrel ran out of it quickly. Maybe he wasn't cautious enough, though, because the next thing he knew he'd lost his balance. He tumbled into the bush, his face scraping against the branches. He groaned in pain, wiggling his arms free from the tangled branches. He pushed himself off the ground and knocked the leaves off his head. That's when he noticed a lock of hair. It couldn't be his hair- it was too long and his hair was red, not blonde. But someone else's hair was blonde.

"Terra?" he whispered. He shook his head. He was being delusional. Terra was back in Jump City, where she was happy. Wasn't she?

All of a sudden, the lock of hair started to change colors. Geo-Force's eyes widened as the hair turned from pale blonde to jet black. He shoved the hair in his pocket and reached into the other pocket for his communicator.

"Hello?" Ravager mumbled sleepily.

"Rose?"

"Brion? What are you doing up this late?" Ravager yawned, tossing her platinum hair over her shoulders.

"I had to take a walk-"

"Typical," Ravager smiled. Geo-Force scowled at her as she continued. "So what's up? Some of us are tryin' ta sleep."

"Right, sorry about that, but the strangest thing just happened! There was this hair and-"

"Hair? Geo, what are you doing with hair?" Ravager laughed. "I think your insomnia is starting to get to you."

"Maybe, but can we check it in the lab? Just to be safe?" Geo-Force pleaded.

"Yeah whatever, it's your house," Ravager pointed out. "Oh wait, you want me to help, don't you?"

"Please?" Geo-Force asked.

"Alright, but you should get Raven too. She's been locked in her room working with the evidence ever since this morning. She could use a break."

"Right. Geo-Force out," he said, shutting the lid of his communicator. He sighed and leaned against a tree.

"I'll find you someday Terr," he promised. "Just maybe not today. I have other things to take care of."

…**..**

**I forgot that I was writing in first person-present tense, so I wrote the rest of the story in third person-past tense. I hope that it doesn't cause any confusion.**

**Oh, and good news. My orthodontist says that I'm **_**almost**_** done wearing braces! Soon I can eat popcorn without feeling guilty! **

**Quote of the day:**

"_She's NOT dead!"_ –Home on the Range, Maggie

**May the odds be ever in your favor,**

**Spectrobes Princess**


	9. Linda

11/12/14

Chapter 8: Linda

Raven reviewed her list for the 1,000th time that night. It was becoming obsessive, but she needed to figure this out. She knew that there was nothing she could do- not until Cyborg hacked into the security cameras, anyways. But she felt like she could figure this out on her own.

She slammed her fist on the wooden desk and hissed through her teeth. As confident in her abilities as she was, she was extremely frustrated by this point. She rubbed her temples and pushed her forehead against her desk.

_What am I doing wrong_, she constantly asked herself. As if that wasn't enough, someone knocked on her door. She groaned and levitated out of her chair. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned. "Just a second!"

She picked up her pen and paper with her powers and crammed them into a desk drawer. She threw her hood over her head in an attempt to mask how tired she was and floated over the door.

"What is it, Geo-Force?"

"Okay, so the weirdest thing just happened!"

"You're telling me," Raven deadpanned.

"No, just… You've gotta see this!"

Raven looked into the room behind her and sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll go."

"Great, come on!" Geo-Force said as he sprinted down the corridor. Raven closed the door behind her and followed him skeptically. She realized that he was a little too far ahead of her, so she sped up slightly. Finally, he led her to a locked door.

"What now, _genius_?" Raven deadpanned. She wanted nothing more than to go back to her list, but she knew she needed to keep the idiot happy. Otherwise he would keep bugging her. _At least he isn't as bad as Beast Boy_, she told herself.

"No worries, for I have the password!" Geo-Force laughed nervously. "Now what was it again…"

"Idiot," Raven mumbled under her breath.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" Geo-Force snapped. "I'm momentarily confused, that's all."

"Could've fooled me," Ravager laughed. Geo-Force snapped his head around and Raven nearly jumped out of her shoes.

"How long have you-"

"Long enough," Ravager smirked, typing on the keypad. The light above the door blinked green before turning red again.

_Identity scan now required_

"Great, juuuust great," Raven sighed.

"I might be in the system," Geo-Force said skeptically. "My dad and my brother are, but I'm not so sure about me."

"I didn't know you had a brother," Ravager said. "I knew you had sisters, but…"

"Never came up," Geo-Force shrugged. "Now, back to the subject at hand." He stepped forwards as a scanner popped out of the wall. A red laser projected from it and scanned Geo-Force.

_Access granted. Welcome back, Linda._

"Um, that's not my name," Geo-Force scoffed.

_Yes it is. You liar._

"Uh, no it isn't. Now let me in."

_You are very funny Linda. Ha-ha-ha._

Raven bit her cheek at the sound of the mechanical laughter. She had better things to do than watch Geo-Force argue with a computer.

"Can we hurry up _Linda_?" she asked.

"Right. Sorry," Geo-Force apologized as the door opened.

_You are forgiven __**Linda.**_

"Stop calling me that!"

…**..**

**The Linda thing is a reference to my first fanfiction. All the characters were incredibly OOC, and Raven kept calling Geo-Force Linda. I just wanted to make a little reference to it, due to the fact that it's almost been 2 years since I started writing it. After November is done I'm thinking about re-writing it. If you think it sounds familiar, it was called Metamorphosis, and it was about Terra rejoining the Titans. **

**Quote of the Day!**

"_Oh sure, let's lump all the useless members of ThunderClan together and hope a tree falls on them! Great idea, Firestar!"_ Warriors, Jayfeather

**May the odds be ever in your favor,**

**Spectrobes Princess**


	10. A Stranger

11/15/14

Chapter 9: A Stranger

Ravager followed Raven and Geo-Force into the lab, shifting her gaze to the mysterious shadow lurking by the wall. Her gaze lingered there for a moment before she decided that it wasn't a threat. She had spent enough time around her father to learn when to be suspicious.

"You coming Rav?" Geo-Force asked.

"Yeah, sure crazy. So what exactly happened?" she asked before shutting the door behind them.

"Look at this!" Geo-Force said, pulling a lock of hair from his pocket.

"How creepy," Raven said sarcastically. It seemed like she was about to say something else, but before she could the hair changed from black to ginger.

"Okay, maybe that is creepy. But what does this have to do with anything? It's _hair_, for crying out loud!" Ravager laughed. Raven gave her a silencing glare before picking it up with her powers.

"Something's not right," Raven frowned.

"Tell me about it."

Ravager felt confused. Hadn't she closed the door? She turned her head to the new-comer. It was a 17-ish girl with pale blonde hair, brown eyes, and a scowl planted almost permanently onto her face.

"Terra?" Raven whispered. This only made the girl angrier.

"Never call me that again!" The girl snapped.

"Lerra? What are you doing here?" Geo-Force asked.

"_This_ is your sister?" Ravager asked.

"Don't call me that either! It's Quake!" Lerra growled at Geo-Force. It's as if she thought a change of name could distance her from their little sister.

"You didn't answer my question! What are you doing here?" Geo-Force snapped.

"I could ask you the same question Brion. You know you shouldn't be down here," she growled.

"It's none of your business. Now leave, okay. You've made it very clear how little you want to be here."

"Then fine, maybe I will," Lerra sneered, stomping out of the room.

All was quiet until Raven got the nerve to ask, "So Terra isn't your only sister?"

Geo-Force shook his head. "I have three sisters. Lerra's never liked either of them very much."

Raven nodded her head.

"When you told me that Lerra's spoiled I thought you were exaggerating," Ravager scoffed. "Brion, that's not spoiled, she's just a brat."

"She's better than she was as a kid," Geo-Force laughed nervously.

"I'd hate to see that," Ravager said.

Raven's communicator beeped. She picked it up and glanced at the screen. "There's trouble. We'll deal with this later."

"Sounds like a plan," Geo-Force said, although Ravager detected a bit of disappointment in his tone. She didn't blame him; she wanted to solve this as much as he did. But a part of her knew that this mission might solve it for them. But if it would, why did she have such a bad feeling about this?

…**..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything else I may mention.**

**So, I introduced an OC this chapter. Before you ask, Lerra… I mean… Quake won't be in the rest of the story. However, she will be an antagonist in future stories. She's one of my first OC villains, and I'm still trying to figure her out.**

**Also, in response to bloomscool's review, as much as I like throwing in new characters, I can't exactly do that right now. Why? Well, the rest of the fic is already written. But don't worry, they'll definitely be in future stories. Miss Martian for sure :)**

**Quote of the day!**

"_And that my friends, is how a revolution dies." _–Mockingjay, Haymitch Abernathy

**Oh my gosh, the movie comes out in less than a week now! I'm so excited! Fangirling mode activated!**

**May the odds be ever in your favor,**

**Spectrobes Princess**


	11. Val Yor

11/19/14

Chapter 10: Val Yor

Starfire paced back and forth as she waited for Raven, Geo-Force, and Ravager. She had told the boys to go ahead and leave, but she was starting to regret it. What if something happened to them before her group could get there? Starfire crossed her arms impatiently as Raven and the Markovian residents appeared.

"Friends! What has taken you so long?" Starfire asked.

"It was nothing," Raven said.

"Yeah," Geo-Force commented. "Come on, let's go."

Starfire nodded her head and flew ahead of them. Raven levitated next to her and turned to Geo-Force.

"Can you hurry up a little Linda? We don't have all day," Raven smirked.

Starfire tilted her head in confusion. Why did Raven call her friend a name that did not belong to him? Starfire tried to clear the question from her head as Geo-Force jumped on a piece of rock. She watched him help Ravager onto it before flying in the direction of the crime scene.

Starfire called Robin on his communicator. "Robin? Are we too late?"

"No Star, but… I don't think you should come to this one…"

"But why not?" Starfire asked.

"It's just… reasons," Robin said helplessly.

"Do not worry Robin. Whatever it is will be fine," Starfire assured him.

"Okay, if you say so," Robin said hesitantly. "I need to get back to Cyborg and Beast Boy. Get here as soon as you can. We'll need all the help we can get."

"Right," Starfire said. She felt determined to help, whether Robin wanted her to or not.

"Just… don't freak out, okay?" Robin said.

"Do not worry," Starfire repeated.

"Okay… love you," Robin mumbled in defeat.

"I love you too," Starfire said, hanging up her communicator.

"Why was he worried about you freaking out?" Raven asked.

"I do not know," Starfire answered truthfully. "It is not Blackfire, is it?"

Raven paused to think for a moment. "It's always possible."

Starfire's head drooped. Raven must've noticed this, because she added, "I don't think it's likely though."

"You are right. We need to go now."

"Right," Raven agreed, catching up to Ravager and Geo-Force.

Starfire sighed and flew next to Raven before spotting the old warehouse the villains were previously held in. "There it is! Come on, they need us!" She landed on the ground and bolted open the door.

"Hello Troq."

Starfire froze.

"Val Yor?"

…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything else I may mention.**

**So, I'm back again. For once I've updated at a decent time. Hopefully I can keep it that way. Um, no promises though. The last time I promised to post a chapter, it got posted a month after I was supposed to post it. Or was it two months?**

**Anyways, next chapter is the last actual chapter, but after that there will be an epilogue. But before I post the epilogue, I'll make sure to post the prologue of the sequel. I dunno, that's just how I do things. I'll say more about the sequel next chapter. **

**Quote of the day!**

"_No, these are kittens! Any resemblance to a person living or dead is purely by coincidence!"_ –Despicable Me

**May the odds be ever in your favor,**

**Spectrobes Princess**


	12. Traitor

11/22/14

Chapter 11: Traitor

Raven anxiously landed next to Starfire. She narrowed her eyes at Val Yor and crossed her arms.

"Who do you think you are to come back here!" Starfire growled. Val Yor, who was currently tied to a chair, opened his mouth as if he was about to answer, but Robin beat him to it.

"Why did you release the villains?" Robin asked.

"I didn't!" Val Yor frowned.

"Liar! Your fingerprints were all over the place," Beast Boy said, sticking out his tongue.

"Okay Champ, maybe I did release them. But it wasn't my idea," Val Yor said indignantly.

"Then why did you come back?" Raven growled.

"I had my orders," Val Yor said. "To give you a warning, of sorts. Now can you let me go Sunshine, or will we have to do things the hard way."

"I thought you were for our side!" Cyborg said.

"I take no side," Val Yor corrected him.

"Who sent you?" Robin growled.

"I did."

The confused Titans turned around and saw a hooded figure. She had purple hair and eyes, and wore a white cloak similar to Raven's. In fact, there was very little difference in their appearance.

"Arella?" Raven asked, hoping that this was all just a bad dream. But it wasn't.

"Raven darling," Arella smiled. "How nice to see you."

"What are you doing," Raven whispered.

"Only being honest," Arella said as her smile turned into a smirk.

"Who's forcing you to do this?" Raven snapped. "I can help you get out of it! I- I'd even kill Trigon if that's what it meant! Just tell me the name and I'm after them!"

"Oh my dear, innocent Raven," Arella said cruelly. "Don't you know? I'm doing this for myself."

"Y- you mean…"

"You didn't really believe that I had nothing to do with your father's schemes, did you?" Arella chided.

"I trusted you," Raven said, a lone tear falling out of her eye.

"Oh boo-hoo. Grow up!" Arella snapped. She looked at Raven almost wistfully before turning to Val Yor. "It's time to go now."

"No, mother, you don't have to do this," Raven's voice started to break. "We can fix this together. We can-"

"It's too late for that, don't you think?" Arella asked rhetorically. She teleported over to Val Yor and put her hand on his shoulder. "Darkness is rising, Raven… and it's doing so quickly."

And just like that, she was gone.

…**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything else I may mention**

**So, other than the epilogue, this was the last chapter. It's been really fun writing this. Before I started writing this story, I thought I had stopped writing Teen Titans stories forever. I'm so glad to see that's not the case. The sequel should be up sometime tomorrow. I'll try to post the epilogue an hour or so after that so the new story has time to show up on my page. I'm just warning you though, you need to read the epilogue before the sequel. The prologue contains some spoilers.**

**Anyways, the sequel is about Terra rejoining the Titans. And before any of you bbrae fans leave, I'd just like to say that I'm not so good at writing romance, so it will have little to none. In other words, it's not necessarily a bbterra story. As for how she remembers the Titans, well, let's just say that things aren't always what they seem…**

**Man that sounded cryptic. Anyways, try to remember what Arella said before she left. It comes up in future stories.**

**Quote of the day!**

"_In Atlantis, we have a saying. If you love something, bring it underwater! If it drowns, it was never meant to be." _–Key of Awesome

**If you're wondering what video that was on, it was the one where Aquaman went to therapy. **

**May the odds be ever in your favor,**

**Spectrobes Princess**

**Ps, I saw Mockingjay. It was AMAZING!**


	13. Epilogue

11/23/14

Epilogue

Raven sat motionlessly in the closet of the guest bedroom. Her mind was swarming with various thoughts, but the betrayal stinging at her heart made it impossible to focus on any of them. Arella, the only family she had left, had betrayed her. Interrupting her thoughts, someone knocked on the door.

"Go away," Raven said.

"Not this time," Robin said as Raven heard the door open. Robin headed straight for the closet and sat down in front of it.

"Well?" Raven asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Which you obviously aren't," Robin pointed out.

"I'll be fine," Raven said. "How's Starfire?"

"Angry that we couldn't catch Val Yor," Robin said. Raven could tell by the tone in his voice that it was angering him as well. She wished she could change the subject, but she needed answers.

"So what happened before I got there?" Raven asked.

Pause.

"Nothing really," Robin sighed.

"It doesn't sound like it was nothing," Raven said bitterly.

"Okay, maybe something happened."

"You lost control." It was a statement, not a question.

Robin nodded his head before realizing that Raven couldn't see him. "It's easy to do that, I guess."

Raven opened the door of the closet and stepped around Robin. She sat on the bed and locked her eyes on his mask. "I would know."

"Right."

And then Raven realized something she knew all along. Even if Arella betrayed her, she still had a family. While her mother taught her to accept her destiny, the Titans taught her it's never too late to change your fate. And right now, she didn't really want to waste her time mourning someone who was never there for her in the first place.

"Can we go home now?" Raven asked.

Robin smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

….

TIMESKIP

Geo-Force smiled proudly as Val Yor was shipped off to prison. Although they still hadn't caught Arella, or any of the other villains for that matter, he knew this was only the first step of a long journey. And sometimes, that first step could make all the difference.

"Come on Geo," Ravager said. "We should get back to the castle."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Geo-Force saw a smile. "Just a minute Rose, I need to take care of something."

"Suit yourself," Ravager shrugged, walking off.

Geo-Force walked to the area of the park where he had been attacked nearly a month ago. "Cheshire? Are you around?"

Cheshire appeared about a foot in front of him. "Finally. I've been meaning to give something to you."

"Huh?" Geo-Force asked as she pulled a lock of hair from her pocket. In an instant, it turned from chestnut to pale blonde. "Where did you get that?"

"Cut it while Madam Rouge was sleeping," Cheshire said. "I thought you deserved an answer or two."

_So it was only Madam Rogue. Huh._

"How did you know?" Geo-Force asked.

"Well, I followed her from a meeting with Her Majesty the Stupid-"

"Who?" Geo-Force asked.

"Arella," Cheshire said simply.

"What! You knew about this the whole time! Why didn't you tell me!" Geo-Force snapped.

"I be what I be. And no cat anywhere ever gave anyone a straight answer. Arrg," Cheshire said.

"Really? The Last Unicorn?" Geo-Force asked.

"I'm concerned that you knew where that came from to begin with," Cheshire scoffed. "And what? Assassins can't watch movies?"

"Nothing, just… never mind. Why are you here in the first place?" Geo-Force asked.

"Let's just say I'm burdened with a glorious purpose," Cheshire laughed.

"Oh my gosh, you really are that cat," Geo-Force sighed.

"Why do you think I'm here? I'm on a mission. Although I have to admit my boss isn't all that happy with the slacking I've been doing. I call it research on my target, but he and I both know that's not even remotely my plans."

"So you've been planning something, huh? You know, why haven't I arrested you by this point?"

"Maybe it's because I've done nothing wrong yet. Sure, you _could_ arrest me for past crimes, but it's not like I'm going to do anything anytime soon."

"What?" Geo-Force asked.

"Let's just say that I don't exactly know where I'm going with my life right now, and I've hit a fork in the road. And since I don't know where I'm going, any way will take me there. I just need some time to figure out which path _to_ take," Cheshire said.

"You're just everywhere with your quotes today," Geo-Force said. "You must've had this one planned for months, though."

"I'm a teenage girl, cut me some slack. Oh, and Brion?"

"What?"

"Since, you know, I'm stuck at that fork for the time being, it seems that my boss will have to send someone else."

"Meaning?" Geo-Force asked. Cheshire didn't answer for a while.

"Kruen? The guy who kicked your butt, so I kicked his butt? He's freaking Cato. As in, he's afraid of dogs…"

"What?" Geo-Force asked.

"You might wanna invest in a lap dog for your dad. You know, one of those yappy little Chihuahuas or something."

"I don't get i- oh crap."

Cheshire smirked under her mask and disappeared. Geo-Force sighed and wondered what the heck he got himself into this time.

…...

Beast Boy "casually" walked down the streets of Jump City. The trip to Markovia reminded him of Terra more than he wished it would. She'd forgotten about him, so why couldn't he forget about her?

_The girl you want me to be is just a memory_

He shook his head as if it would erase that memory, but much to his avail it didn't. A tear slid down his cheek when he saw the Terra-look-alike walk into an ally. He knew he shouldn't follow her, scrambling through his mind for excuses. Maybe he could warn her about the escaped villains? He decided that it was as good of an excuse as any. He just needed to talk to her one more time, he decided.

"Yes, he's given up on her," the look-alike said. This stopped Beast Boy in his tracks. He paused to listen.

"But is that enough!" a familiar voice snapped. Slade? No, it couldn't be!

Could it?

The look-alike then shifted into none other than Madam Rouge. Beast Boy held back a gasp of shock. He knew something wasn't right with "Terra"!

"Yes, and I'll make sure of it. But do I get my part of the deal?"

"As soon as I make our little friend cooperate with us. Isn't that right, apprentice?"

Beast Boy heard a familiar scream come from Madam Rouge's communicator. His heart skipped a beat.

_Terra?_

…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything else I may mention.**

**So, there you have it. The Epilogue. I really didn't think I'd get there this quickly. Honestly, I thought this fanfic would be at least 30 chapters or so. I'll try to make the sequel longer, though.**

**By the way, the sequel is up now! It's called Metamorphosis and, well, I explained the plot last chapter. It's pretty much a re-write of the first multiple chapter fanfiction I ever posted. In a way though, it's become its own story. I borrowed quite a few elements from the original for this, and the rest of them aren't exactly necessary (which is a shame because I had quite a few… original… ideas). **

**Maybe I'll repost the original someday so people can see what a terrible writer I used to be. Whenever I doubt my writing abilities, I go back and read it and think something along the lines of "Wow, at least I don't write like **_**that**_** anymore".**

**No, really. It might as well be a crack fic. If you were to read it, you'd think it was written by a drunk person instead of a sugar high 12 year old. Yes, I did get my account when I was 12. But, in my defense, I was **_**so close**_** to being 13 that I didn't think it mattered anymore. Yeah… I now see why we have those rules.**

**Quote of the day!**

"_I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school." _–Toy Story, Buzz

**And, just for old time's sake, I'm using my old ending sign.**

**Iku ze, and may titan clan light your path,**

**(Jeena the) Spectrobes Princess ;) **


End file.
